Forget me not
by ShanMah
Summary: (LUCISSA) (Fluff/lemon) Lucius and Narcissa reluctantly have to say good bye for a year. Linked to Forevermore.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Harry Potter universe, yada-yada. You know the drill. This is a non-profit fanfiction written for pleasure only. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

 **Pairing:** Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa - because we have so little of them, and we need more, more, more!)

 **Rating** : M (for fluffy lemon)

 **Context** : _Forevermore_ hinted at their first moment of physical intimacy; skip forward to over a year later and I still cannot rid myself of the scene, so I am basically writing this as an exorcism. You can read _Forevermore_ if you have not already, but it is not mandatory to follow this one.

 **Forget me not**

It was the last day of school in Hogwarts. In Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin alike, students were chatting and packing their belongings, looking for that mysterious sock which just had to disappear. Normally, on such a day you would find many students outside, lazily sitting next to the lake or taking a stroll through the park with their friends, telling them all about what they would do during their vacations, and about that last question in the potions test which they did not understand and ended up blurting complete nonsense hoping to fool Slughorn. On that specific day, however, mother nature had decided differently, as it was raining heavily, forcing everyone to stay inside the castle.

Everyone... except two people.

Their silhouettes were tall and slender, both of them; they had platinum hair, and the silvery blond locks, paired with their similar builds, could perhaps make them look like a brother and sister, at least from behind. Their faces, however, were very different: through they both had fair skin, his eyes were grey, cold as steel, and hers were sky blue, sparkling with joy whenever she smiled. His features were sharp, chiseled like a marble statue's: hers were soft, delicate, like an angel's. The rain was so heavy it felt like a giant was pouring water on the castle from a bottomless bowl, but they did not seem to mind. He took her hand and led her under a tree, but even its thick leaves could not protect them from the rain.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

"You said you would speak to your father - convince him to let us marry sooner, find a reason for you to be in Hogwarts next year... you said you would, Lucius, you _promised_!"

She was a year younger than he was: while he had just finished his NEWTs, and thus was done with Hogwarts, she had to come back the next year to get hers.

"I tried. I can't let him know we're already together, Cissy, he cannot know he has managed to match me with someone I would fall for. Father thinks marrying for love is rubbish, if he finds out, he's liable to call it off and make me marry someone else."

 _We don't marry for love because duty is more important, and love gets in the way of duty_ , his father had parroted the first and last time Lucius had tried to touch the topic. The young man had judged more prudent to call it quits.

"I will miss you a lot too, but we will have our whole lives. A year is nothing compared to that."

"B-but... no, you can't leave me," she insisted, "I can't be alone here, without you, for a full year, not knowing... not knowing..."

"Not knowing what, exactly?" he asked her, his voice smooth as ever.

"Not knowing... what... who..."

He felt her hand twitching in his, her fingers clutching at him with a tighter grip, and she lowered her gaze.

"Narcissa, look at me."

She shook her head, and he knew the water in her eyes was not coming from the clouds.

"For all I know, you... you've _already_ \- because we are not married yet so it does not matter - or-or-or when I'm here next year, you... you... a _lot_ can happen in a year, what if... what if it's too long? What if-"

She did not seem to be able to formulate a coherent sentence, let alone finish one, but finally Lucius knew what she had in mind - finally he knew why she had been so worried about that moment where they would have to say goodbye for a year. He shook his head, and when he made her look at him in the eye by placing his fingers under her delicate chin, he had the faintest smile on his lips.

"What if what?" he asked. "What if I find someone else? What if I forget you? What if I ditch you?"

There was a hint of accusation in his tone when he asked the last question, which made Narcissa lower her eyes.

"You say we have our whole lives - but a full year is still a very long time."

She closed her eyes, her voice barely more than a whisper now:

"It's more than long enough to find someone else."

"Why would I be interested in someone else when I have you?"

Narcissa leaned forward and kissed him: Lucius was more than glad to oblige, feeling quite content that the endless rain would keep their secret hidden from classmates and rumors. Her head was tilted back slightly as their tongues played together, and he found himself pressing her back against the roughness of the tree behind her, not even realizing that he was pushing into her until her hand on his chest made him take a step back.

"You don't really do," she said in a murmur.

"I - beg your pardon, I don't what?" he asked, having lost memories of the few seconds that had preceded their kiss.

He was so close from her he felt her slowly taking a deep breath.

"Have me," the young witch replied, "Y-you don't - not really. Not _yet_."

Lucius was not quite sure how to respond: thankfully for him, Narcissa did not leave him any time to ponder, pulling his Slytherin tie to bring him closer and bring their lips together again, and it was blissful oblivion again, only... only... she had never kissed him quite that way before. It felt more passionate, wilder than any kiss they had shared until then, and when Lucius' lips trailed down her long, elegant neck, he became suddenly aware of several things. He became aware of her breathing, growing shallower and shallower. He became aware of how transparent the white shirt of her uniform was under the rain, revealing the blue color of her bra, and he became aware of how fused their bodies were against the large tree. He actually pulled back from her when he realized that, creating enough distance between them that she would not feel the hardness of his manhood and get embarrassed.

"Why did you stop?"

Her voice was soft, sultry, different than it used to be. _Because if I don't stop now, then I can't go back anymore,_ he almost replied, but he bit his tongue in time.

"Lucius..."

He did not know what to say or do anymore, he did not want to scare her. She seemed to have read his mind, though, as she gave him a subtle smile.

"Go on," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Lucius blinked, staring at her in silence for at least ten seconds before he was able to gather his thoughts, throw them away in corner in his mind and lean forward to kiss her deeply. His hands slowly found their way down, snaking up under her wet shirt, gently caressing her skin as his lips found her rose-scented neck again, kissing her, nibbling her ear, paying attention to the smallest reaction from her, reveling in her heavier breath and the way her fingers dug through his long, silky hair.

Slowly, button by button, he got rid of her shirt, his lips kissing every inch of skin he discovered. Lucius' hand made quick work of the bra, and the sky blue lace piece of underwear silently fell on the grass. Her breasts were round, a bit smaller than his hands, with pink nipples hardened by the cold water, and sweet Merlin he had never seen something so beautiful. He caught her eyes when he managed to glance up at her face, and there was a glimpse of insecurity and self-consciousness in them.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, causing her to blush before he kissed her, his hand finding the softness and roundness of a breast.

This seemed to make Narcissa more eager, as her long fingers did quick work of the tie and white shirt he wore, baring his chest. He felt her hands on his belt, but he removed them: he did not want to rush anything. He wanted to savor every bit of Narcissa giving herself to him. When his tongue and lips replaced his hand on her breasts, he heard a first moan come out of her throat, and he knew he wanted more of that, so he kept exploring, kissing, licking, sucking on the sensitive skin, just to hear another pleasured moan come from her. He found himself kneeling in front of her, kissing her flat lower belly. He took her hand, making her kneel in front of him, then lay on the grass beneath him.

"Lucius," she breathed, pressing herself against his hardened cock, rocking her hips in quite a pleasing way.

His lips were on her breasts still, causing her to moan lightly and shiver, and when his hand wandered under her skirt for the very first time, he felt her quiver. He could feel her warmth on his fingers, through the lacy underwear, and yet somehow he still struggled to convince himself that this was real and not another dream. He had wanted this for a very long time, but Narcissa was a Black, and Blacks were traditionalists, and so Lucius had waited. He had been ready to wait until their wedding, as she so desired, but he was not crazy enough to remind her of her family's traditions if she demanded that he took her. She moaned under his gentle touch, her face flushed, her eyes darkened with lust. He slowly took off what was remaining of her clothes, so that he could finally see her completely. When his fingers resumed what they had been doing earlier, she closed her eyes and arched her back, a soft pleasured sigh escaping her parted lips.

"Oh-" she moaned as he progressively picked up the pace.

And then her hand was on top of his, applying more pressure on that spot that was so sensitive and pleasurable for her, and a few seconds later she gasped, arching her back further, pushing her hips into his fingers. She was covered with goosebumps, her whole body trembling, and his fingers were soaked with her pleasure. The sight of her at this very moment was beautiful beyond words. She sat up when he was unfastening his belt.

"Lucius."

He froze. If she was changing her mind now... but Narcissa smiled and leaned in to kiss him, her hands replacing his, unfastening his belt and taking off his pants to touch him the was he had just touched her. Her hand was timid and inexperienced, yet the very fact that her fingers were around his hardened manhood gave him chills down his spine and made him heave a pleasured sigh in her ear. As he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, she started gaining in confidence, her hand firmer and faster. He pressed her against his chest, kissing the top of her head, using every bit of mental fortitude he had to avoid exploding with pleasure at this very moment. It felt so, so very good - how could her hand feel that much better than his own, when she knew nothing of what his body liked?

"Cissy," he said, his voice raspier than usual as he put his hand on her wrist, "You have to slow down, love."

She murmured an apology and followed his advice, caressing him ever so gently until he could not take the teasing anymore and removed her hand. She laid on the wet grass. The rain was still falling heavily on their naked bodies, not cold enough to cool their heads, and when his manhood approached her warmth and wetness, she felt his soft hand on her cheek. She gave him a subtle smile and he kept looking at her, desperate to carve in his memories every detail of how she was at this very moment.

Narcissa's hand reached out for his hand on her cheek, her long fingers tightening around his when he entered her; however slow and careful he was, the pain was sharp, burning, but she did not utter a word of complain. She did not want him to stop, and so her tight grip on his hand was her only reaction. Lucius leaned in, stealing a long, languorous kiss from her pink lips: he dared not move yet, trying to let her adapt to him being inside of her. After a short while, her hand on his and her muscles around him relaxed, and he began moving inside of her, ever so slowly. She was kissing him back, more fiercely now, digging her fingers in his damp, platinum locks, silently urging him to pick up a faster pace.

"Lucius," she breathed to his ear, "Oh-"

Her voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard, and he wanted to hear more of her delightful sighs and refrained moans. She held him close against her chest, ever so tightly, and he buried his face in her long, elegant neck. Her skin and hair, even drenched in rain, smelled of rose, and the very scent of her was enough to drive him crazy. He nibbled her ear, kissed her neck, caressed her cheek, taking every bit of her he could take.

"Cissy," he whispered, "I... I'm-"

"Stay," her sultry voice whispered back, her legs locking him close to her.

He caught her lips in a burning kiss when he was sent over the edge, doing his best not to collapse on her delicate body entirely as his knees struggled to hold his weight. He pulled out and rolled off her, laying next to her as he tried to catch his breath. She rolled to the side, getting closer and he held her against his body with a arm around her small shoulders. The rainstorm had calmed down, and it was barely raining anymore. She wanted to linger, stay there a while, stay there forever, but she made herself sit up.

"We should really go back inside," she finally said, "Or we will make quite a sight for Pringle."

Lucius had no desire to do anything that did not involve staying here and cuddling a naked Narcissa, but then again, he also had no desire to get caught and caned by the caretaker, or worse, have the information reach either of their parents, so he reluctantly got up to gather his clothes, and she did the same. When they were all dressed up, like nothing had happened, she was standing in front of him and he hugged her from behind, his arms snaking around her flat stomach, his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

She nodded.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He knew she smiled at his question even if he could not see her face:

"No, that was very sweet."

She turned around, taking his hands in hers.

"And I'm glad... it happened."

She leaned forward, kissing his cheek, her lips forming a subtle smile.

"Now, you have something to remember me by."


End file.
